


A Not So Convenient Back Up Plan

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel suspects that telling Dawn that Dean is her father is the easy part of his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Convenient Back Up Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SPN or BtVS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the twistedshorts August Fic a Day challenge.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Dawn Summers all but shrieks at him.

This is going nothing like Castiel had planned.

“I’m already gone through this whole vessel load of crap,” she growls at him, before she sets into pacing, “So let me see if I even got your jumble of a holier than thou explanation…”

He’s about to tell her to proceed, that the two of them making sure she understands is logical, but they needed to hurry the process along. Then she affixes him with a glare, one that he knows all too well. Castiel decides to listen instead.

“So I already knew Buffy was technically my mom and Joyce my grandma because some monks decided to get a little test tube baby age up happy. Now you’re telling me that some really powerful ‘angels’ or what I’m inclined to think are some in need of getting their butt kicked PTB gave the monks a little nudge as to who my father should be. So they took some blood from Buffy and they took some blood from this Dean guy and oh yeah happy little vessel to shove their key into,” Dawn pauses her look saying to stop her if she’s wrong.

“Yes, please continue.”

Dawn crosses her arms and glares. The glare turns into a slight smirk. If the angered glare hadn’t convinced him that the information he’d gotten was correct than the smirk was enough to push his doubts out of his head. Dawn had a lot of Dean in her expressions.

“We should put you and Oz in the same room,” Dawn jokes, “It’d be a riot.”

“Oz?”

Dawn laughs, “Well if you aren’t the next big bad and stick around I’m sure you’ll meet him sometime. I know I still have the key in me.”

“Yes, there isn’t room for the key and Michael inside of you. You’d have to relinquish the key and accept Michael,” Castiel explains.

“Think I really don’t like that part,” Dawn complains, “but what you’re saying is that I’m just a little extra insurance if Dean says no.”

“That’s correct. Which is why I must hide you,” Castiel tells her as he steps towards her.

Dawn fixes him with another glare, “Don’t you dare touch me! It’s Tuesday and I know better than to take chances with complete strangers claiming to be angels!”

“I fail to see how the day of the week affects…”

“It just does!”

“That explains nothing.” There was no question she was Dean’s, he felt as confused as he normally felt talking to Dean.

“Look,” she sighs, “this is what we’re going to do. I’m going call my boyfriend who also happens to have the demons calling him ‘The Destroyer’ and I’m going to call Vi, who happens to be a slayer. Once they get here we’re going to go meet my friend Lorne and you’re going to sing him a song, got that?”

“A song?”

“He’s a demon,” Dawn explains, “He’ll read your aura. It’s a thing.”

“I see.”

When she indicates he can have a seat on what he assumes is her bed he does so. Her phone calls are brief and her friends arrive quickly, which is good because his worry has grown. He knows his brothers are still convinced that they can sway Dean, but how long will it be until one of them realizes that he found out about Dawn, that he intends to hide Dawn from them? That he intends to tell Dean about Dawn and that will likely firmly sway Dean’s decision towards the ‘No’ and that will anger Michael.

The young man moves with a deadly grace that Castiel has witnessed in few humans, but mostly hunters. The young women with the red hair disguises her strength behind a bubbly and friendly personality. Connor is suspicious and Vi hasn’t decided yet.

Lorne is friendly, inviting. He’s also green and wearing an orange suit. Castiel isn’t sure what to make of this, but he is adamant about his mission so when Lorne insists he gets up on stage and sing he gets up on stage and sings.

As he’s coming down to meet the four of them, hoping they’ll listen to reason he overhears Dawn ask Lorne, “So he’s totally gone on this supposed father of mine, isn’t he?”

Lorne laughs and touches her nose lightly, “You only asked if he was telling you the truth.”

“Well what’s the verdict?” Dawn asks loudly enough that he knows he’s suppose to be part of this conversation now.

“He’s telling you what he believes to be true and from what I can see it is,” Lorne tells her, “What a blood test will tell you, well that’s up to you and the proud new parent.”

Dawn sits back in her seat, “I hope he hates being screwed with as much as I do.”

“I assure you that he does,” Castiel tells her, hoping that now she’ll listen to reason.

He’s so focused on her that he barely pays attention as Lorne approaches, but then warm hands are cupping his face and he’s looking up into a sympathetic face.

“You have a long and difficult journey ahead of you,” Lorne tells him, “I don’t envy you for it, but…”

“No buts,” Castiel cuts off, “This is the path I’ve chosen.”

Lorne nods, “You need someone to nudge you back on to it or to explain humans or just vent to, you come talk to me.”

Castiel agrees and Lorne heads off to start his next guest on stage. He turns to Dawn.

“So angel huh?” she asks.

“Yes.”

“So what you have to angel zap me or something?”

“No, I nee…”

“Wait,” she tells him, frowning and he can see that everything he’s just told her has finally sunk in. She shakes her head, “Dean Winchester as in Dean Winchester the hunter?”

“Yes.”

“As in one of the duo who is rumored to have started this latest apocalypse?”

“Yes.”

Dawn groans and leans into Connor, “They are so going to need our help.”

Vi has already pulled out her cell phone and is adamantly describing their situation to someone named Andy. Connor simply wraps a protective arm around Dawn. Castiel suspects that telling Dean won’t go as smoothly.


End file.
